


Clever Girl

by Fuzzypurplestuff



Series: Brothers and Sisters [1]
Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Canon Compliant, Coming Out, Family, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-09
Updated: 2014-08-09
Packaged: 2018-02-12 09:49:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,263
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2105157
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fuzzypurplestuff/pseuds/Fuzzypurplestuff
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis finds out his sister is a lot more clever than he thought.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Clever Girl

**Author's Note:**

> This came from an anonymous ask received by the lovely [Verily-I-Say](http://verily-i-say.tumblr.com/post/94014800562/alternative-theory-about-the-wellington-pic-lottie#notes//)
> 
> Thank you to my wonderful beta/Britpicker [Jess](http://thisismyoneluckyprize.tumblr.com///)

“Can we talk?”

Louis Tomlinson had just opened the door to his New York City hotel room to his sister. Lottie had been given the trip to New York for her sixteenth birthday and had joined One Direction on tour for the week.  “‘Course, love, what’s up?”  He waved her in.

Lottie sat on the bed.  “I um– I was just– uh–“

“Oh, god, what did you do?”  He sat next to her.  “How pissed off is mum going to be?”

Lottie held up both hands.  “No, nono! I didn’t do anything that’s going to get you in trouble.  Not with mum anyway.”

“Ooohkay.  Who am I going to be in trouble with?  And what the hell did you do?”

“I didn’t actually do– crap.  I went online.”

“Where?  You weren’t talking to strangers again were you?  I warned you about that, and you promise–“

“Louis!  No! I was on Tumblr.”

“Oh?”

“Mhmm.  There was just something I- I was– I noticed some things and people said, and well, you know.”

“Lotts, that made no sense.  Tell me what’s wrong?”

Lottie took a deep breath.  “Are you and Harry together?”

Louis choked.  “What?”

“Don’t be angry! It’s just at the wedding you spent all your time with him instead of Eleanor.  And this week you guys are so– so–, I don’t know!  And you’ve hardly spoken to Eleanor except when there are other people around and you just dropped her here and went to Harry and I went on Tumblr and there are all these blogs and they really believe and seeing all the stuff they’ve put together I just. . .”

“You just what?”

“Have you seen the way you two look at each other?  Even when you’re trying not too.  And OH MY GOD the way you used to touch each other before you got all weird and ‘OOOOh so not gay’!  And those tattoos!  Are you telling me that they’re all accidental, because I’m going to have to cash in at least half my brain cells before I believe that!”

“Charlotte!”

“Pfttt, there are these huge, like massive, master posts from when you guys were on the X-Factor and holy shit, you could barely contain yourself.”

“Language.”  Louis protested, weakly.

Lottie waved him off and began pacing around the room.  “I was too little and didn’t get it, and you said you were with Eleanor and you’re my big brother and you lived in London and were always busy, so we didn’t see you much and so I believed you and I never really looked beyond that because you guys said those fans were crackers.  But I saw you this week, I saw how different you are when he walks in the room.  You’re careful, but I saw how often you just drift to his side, like you need to be in his space and he has some sort of gravitational pull.  I don’t even think you know you’re doing it.  You just– just soften when you talk to him, you stand just a little bit closer to him than anyone else, including Eleanor.  You laugh at his stupid jokes.  You have a smile that’s just for him. I watched, you have your everybody else smile, and your Harry smile.  You touch him all the time and oh my god, the way he looks at you!  Like you are the single most perfect thing he has ever seen!  When there are too many people around you just kind of orbit each other keeping a distance but always so incredibly aware of each other.  You catch his eye across the room and you both get these– these– god, these smiles you have just for each other!”

Louis just sat on the bed staring at her. “I–“

“NO!  No don’t you dare!  When your girlfriend,” she used air quotes, “dumped me here alone yesteday I went online.  Those fans aren’t crazy, are they?  When you look at each thing by itself you can kinda just say nah, but when it’s all there together and all those videos and pictures and– and– please stop lying to me.  I get why you did it before, I was too young and probably couldn’t keep my mouth shut, but, Lou, I would never do anything to hurt you, or Harry.  He’s wonderful and I love him like family.”  Lottie sat down and took both Louis’ hands in hers.  “Tell me I’m not imagining this.”

Louis looked down at their hands.  “Lotts.”  His voice was barely above a whisper.

“You can tell me.  But if you don’t I should warn you, I’m about ready to start my own Tumblr, I was thinking about Lotts-Of-HaLo for a URL what do you think?”

Louis chuckled and dragged his sister into a hug.  “I love you, you know that?”

Lottie squeezed him tight.  “I love you too, and I want you to be happy, and from what I can see you and Harry make each other very happy.”

“We do.”

Both Tomlinson siblings turned to see Harry standing in the doorway.

“Harry–“

“No, Lou.”  Harry moved to sit with them.  “She’s old enough. I trust her.”

Lottie hugged Harry.  “Thank you.”

Louis smiled.  “How am I supposed to stand up to two of my favourite people?”

Lottie clapped gleefully.  “I’m so happy for you guys.”

Harry grabbed her hands.  “But, Chuck, you have to promise.  No one else can know.  It’s important and could get us into a lot of trouble.”

“I won’t tell anyone.”  She bit her lip.  “But um. . .”

Louis closed his eyes.  “What?”

“Well, I spent all night on Tumblr and I might have got a bit caught up.”

“What did you do?”

“Nothing huge I just might have, you know, Instagrammed a picture.”

“Of what.”

“A hotel.”

“A hotel?”

“Uh huh.”  Lottie grinned bright and happy.

It was a grin Harry recognised, a grin that always made him nervous.  “What was special about this hotel?”

“Nothing really, it’s just a building on a street in New York.”

“Chuck, I’ve been with your brother for almost four years.”

“Fine, it was called the Wellington.”

Harry and Louis exchanged confused looks.  “Okay?”

“Oh my god, Louis!”

“What?”

“Wellington?  New Zealand?”

“Shit. Is that still around?”  Louis shoulders sagged.

Harry wrapped an arm around him and turned to Lottie.  “That video was the start of a lot of trouble for us. It’s when they really began to crack down on us.”

“Oh, I’m sorry.”

“S’okay, pet. I was stupid and drunk.”  Louis shrugged.  “It is what it is.”

Lottie smiled.  “Okay.”

“So this picture, is there any way it could be interpreted as just a New York street shot?”  Louis asked.

Lottie nodded.  “Oh, yeah, the fans are already insisting that the Larry people, as they call them, are making something out of nothing.”

“Good, then we should be okay and you have to be more careful.”

“I promise. I love you both and don’t want to get you in trouble.”

Harry smirked.  “Although. . .”

Louis covered his face with his hands.  “Oh god.”

“Hush.  Why would it be terrible if Chuck kept doing things like that.  Like she said, most of our fans are happy to be oblivious and those who believe, well. . .”

“Stop corrupting my baby sister!”

“I agree with Harry, you hush.”  Lottie grinned.

“I hate you both.”

Lottie tackled Louis.  “I’ll be careful, I promise.”

“Fine, whatever.  Just no song lyrics.”

“Nah, I’ll leave that to Harry.”

Louis pulled a pillow over his face as Lottie and Harry high-fived each other.  “We are so fucked.”

“Language!”

 

The End


End file.
